<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by YoonHaeJu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482992">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonHaeJu/pseuds/YoonHaeJu'>YoonHaeJu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AOMG, Gray - Fandom, Jay Park (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonHaeJu/pseuds/YoonHaeJu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Ri never had the confidence to confess to any of her crushes. Ever. This led to numerous heartbreaks; (i.e., seeing her crush date other people and fall in love with them with her watching on the sideline) all because she was too timid and too shy to speak up. So when her senior year in high school came about, she made a promise to herself she wasn’t going to form any more crushes, to focus on school and save herself from any more heartbreaks. However, that promise turned to be abortive when the new transfer student entered the scene.</p><p>Ten years later, Yoo Ri is presented with an opportunity to work with her best friend at a small new company. While she thinks this might be a good idea, it’s also added that her high school crush will also be working there. Although he still roams around Yoo Ri’s mind every now and then; his looks and presence so fascinating, she’d be surprised if anyone could forget them. She’s definitely got over the crush, but who’s to say it won’t return as quickly as it originally came about? Yoo Ri doesn’t know what to do. Should she stay with her stable, high-paying position or take a gamble with her best friend and high school crush?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There is never a simple way of confessing to one's crush - it's a hard thing to do. Anyone can relate because there has never been a time that anyone hasn't had a hard time working up the courage to tell that special someone how they truly feel about them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sadly, I know that feeling all too well. The number of rejects that I've received over the course of my high school career and even in college is more than anyone can count. It has come to the point that I don't even try anymore. I don't try to dress cute anymore, all I can think about is the problem of trying to get through class and ultimately college.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's all I'm looking forward to and eventually the real world and maybe just maybe meet the man of my dreams, the love of my life, but that won't be until years later. So why even hope or dream now? I can't even date anyone. In high school, I had so many crushes, but never did I once date anyone. While all my friends had boyfriends all four years or had a different boyfriend each year, I had none. I would like someone but they would never like me back. Why? I don't know. Probably because I wasn't pretty enough, or I simply wasn't their type. Whatever the case, I would have to move on heartbroken but I would make it through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No matter how many times my friends would help me and push me towards them, it would all end in disaster. Up to my senior year, I promised myself I wouldn't like anyone, I wouldn't fall for anyone or confess to anyone, because I was sick and tired of the heart brake, of crying myself to sleep every night because I thought there was something wrong with me. I just didn't understand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Senior year... they say it is the best year of your high school career. I won't lie, it was. I loved every waking moment of senior year because it meant I wouldn't have to deal with high school anymore. I would graduate and move on with my next chapter in life along with my friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The beginning of senior year was perfect. I didn't like anyone, I was actually happy. While my friends were happy with their relationships, I was happy that I was single because I didn't have to worry about giving the other person attention or anything that comes with relationships. Though deep down, I yearned for love, affection, hugs, and random acts of kindness. Knowing better I would have to push through those thoughts and simply focus on what I wanted and that was to get into a good university.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the year progressed, of course, I couldn't control my heart. I started liking someone and not just any someone. He was one of the most popular guys in school. Lee Sunghwa. To simply put it, he was perfect. His hair was fairly long, enough for him to rock different hairstyles. His skin was smooth and shiny-it always seemed like he was shining. He was tall, probably around 5'11 and very lean. Of course, he would be lean because he was an athlete, a star player at that. On top of all that, he was a transfer from the States, so he knew English perfectly. An added bonus to all that was that he was also a top student. When he transferred, he knocked out our number one student from his spot. Of course, he wasn't all too happy because he held number one for all four years, but there was nothing he could do about it, Lee Sunghwa simply had the grades.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Towards the middle of the year, many girls tried winning his heart, but to no avail. If the prettiest girls in school couldn't win his heart then why should I even try? I kept my distance and only admired him from afar. Although my friends told me to give it a try, I refused because I wasn't emotionally ready for another heartbreak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just like that, senior year came and went. It was already time for graduation and I couldn't be anymore happier because not only did I get to leave that hell hole, I could put away the anxiety that I was holding on to because of Sunghwa. He always made me nervous. Just seeing him in the hallways or anticipating seeing him play sports or whatever always made me have a mini heart attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luckily, we took different routes. I went off to college and from what I heard he went off to pursue his love and passion for music. I even heard he went back to the States to realize his dreams.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Me? I majored in Business with a minor in English and Chinese. I guess, anyone could say I was well off because I worked for a large Business Firm in the Gangnam district. I loved what I did and it was what I wanted to do so I was more than happy. I didn't need a man to keep me happy, or so I thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Present Time</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ri!" one of my closest friends called my name as she came inside the cafe and stood waving at the entrance with a huge grin on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hadn't seen her since she decided to move to New York to pursue her love for fashion. Now she was very much successful in that field. Having worked with Calvin Klein himself and other famous designers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hwa Eun!" I waved back happily as I stood up and she walked over to the table that I was at.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We hugged each other in a tight hug. It felt nice to finally be able to see her, hear her voice and simply be in her presence. She was always my go to no matter what and usually talked me out of my insane or bad ideas, sometimes my ideas were both insane and bad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How have you been!" she exclaimed as she let go and grabbed my shoulders as she inspected me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing, I grabbed her arms and looked at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I"m doing fine,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What a relief," she sighed as she let go and sat down. I had already ordered our drinks so I hoped I got the right one. It has been 3 years since I last saw her so maybe her favorite stuff has changed because she lived in New York. I didn't know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh! Green Tea! My fave!" she chimed as she took a long sip of the frozen drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling happily, I looked at her because even though she was gone for 3 years, she hasn't changed at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you like it,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We continued talking and catching up with one another. It was fun, it was as if we weren't apart at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ri, guess what!" she smirked as her eyes shown brightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" I asked curiously. Wondering what made Hwa Eun suddenly so mysterious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you remember Lee Sunghwa?" she leaned forward as her long brown hair spilled forward brushing the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How could I forget someone like him? Even though I only knew him for a year, it was enough for me to fall head over heels for him in high school. Okay, I didn't actually <em>know</em> him, but I knew who he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about him?" I asked casually, trying to hide my curiosity about where she was taking this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I heard he came back to Korea and is either signing or has signed with a label," she said sitting up and looked at me. Wide-eyed, I looked at her kind of shocked but at the same time, I shouldn't be because that was expected of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good for him," I shrug as I picked up my own drink and take a sip from it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not only that but if I'm right it's AOMG. You know that label with Jay Park!" Hwa Eun gushed. I almost spat my drink out if it wasn't for the strong desire of actually wanting to drink it. Swallowing hard, I looked at her for a long minute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You heard me! Jay Park! The Jay Park! Can you believe this!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you even know that?" I asked as I grabbed a napkin and wiped the sides of my mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking, she set her drink aside and leaned forward again as she gestured for me to do the same. Hesitantly, I leaned forward and she grabbed my arms to pull me further in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I got hired as a stylist there. At first, I didn't want to because I wanted to go to SM or JYP, BUT they told me they would pay me double because they liked my fashion sense and said it was their style. Which I thought was a complete lie at first because I never heard of AOMG and didn't want to work for a no-name label, UNTIL I heard Jay Park was the CEO!" she squealed as she shook my shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hwa Eun. Please," I begged her as I tried to pry her grubby hands off my shoulders. She was making me dizzy and the fact that Sunghwa is back and that she's going to be working with them wasn't helping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That means... I'll be working with Sunghwa a lot. Maybe I don't know, but you get the point. Not that I like him anyway. You know very well I like Jay Park so you don't have to worry about that because I know you still have feelings for him even though he practically doesn't know you exist. Also, his stage name is Gray, though you're probably not going to be able to find much on him since he just signed and there isn't even an inch about him yet. Just that he's the newest artist under the label," Hwa Eun explained. When it came to any kind of information, Hwa Eun was your woman. She could get all kinds of information and you wouldn't know-how, the important part was that she got it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, I honestly didn't know what to say or do. Good for her for finding a job upon her arrival to Korea. I couldn't really say I was jealous because that was her job, but maybe I was jealous of the fact she was going to be seeing him a lot. Although I haven't see Sunghwa for over five years now, I knew he hasn't changed at all. I remember him as if it were just yesterday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Ri. What are you thinking about?" Hwa Sun said as she kicked me under the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ow! That hurts!" I rubbed my shin as I glared at her. That was another thing about her. She sometimes got a little physical when she didn't get the attention that she wanted or get her way. A horrible trait but it came in handy sometimes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you thinking?" she pressed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing," I said as I sat back up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rolling her eyes, she huffed and crossed her arms as she looked at me, which was starting to make me nervous because she tilted her head to the side and then to the other side before she sat up as she continued to look at me. Gulping hard, I tried drinking my drink but she was really making me paranoid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on," she stood up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll see," she smirked as she grabbed my arm and I set my drink down as she pulled me from my seat and dragged me out the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"W-Why are we here?" I gulped as we stood outside of the AOMG building. That was when it hit me, she dragged me here in hopes we would run into SUNGHWA!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only smirked as she grabbed my arm but I reused to budge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not going in,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be a party pooper. I just want to sure you around," she batted her eyelashes as she pouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way. I know what you're up to. No way in hell," I said trying to pry her grubby hands off of me, but she wasn't about to let go any time soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on! You don't even know if he's there or not,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't care,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed as she let me go and I glanced at her before starting to walk the way we had come from, but before I could get any further, I felt her hands grab onto my arm and yank me towards the building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey! Let me go!" I scream as she pulls me to the entrance we go through the doors. I couldn't believe that Hwa Eun was that strong! She must have been working out while in New York, though her small frame doesn't show signs of muscles or anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, now was it that hard?" she smiled in content as she wrapped her arm around mine and we walk further into the building. To say the least, the building was speculator. Though simple, it was amazing. I couldn't believe my eyes. On one side of the wall hung posters of each artist currently under the label, which were Jay Park and Sunghwa or rather Gray as he goes by now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are they the only two?" I asked as we walk down the long hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm... so far as artists yes. They also have Jun Goon, a composer, and Cha Cha Malone, the other producer besides Gray. I also believe that Jay has a few people from his dance crew AOM," she explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gray is a producer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Duh,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was so much I didn't know about Sunghwa, but of course, I wouldn't know because I never got close to him. He doesn't even know I existed. We simply went to the same high school. All I knew was everything that everyone else knew about him during that time. Which was that he was not only the star athlete at school, he the top student who loved music.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We continued to walk down the hallway, and we turned a corner but somehow ended up running into someone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh I'm so sorry," Hwa Eun apologized as we bowed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lee Hwa Eun what are you doing here?" asked a tall and very tan guy. By his facial features and frame, anyone could tell he was a foreigner. Even so, he was handsome in his own right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wanted to show my best friend what I do now. I hope that's okay," she said as she pulled me closer to her and I looked at the guy as he glanced over to me. Although he had soft features, he had piercing eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi, I'm Chase but you can call me Cha Cha if you want," he bowed slightly. He had a heavy accent and it was pretty obvious he was American. I learned to pick up on that when I was taking English classes and especially since there were a lot of Americans and other foreigners in my classes. I even went abroad for a while which I loved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello. I'm Yoo Ri," I said in English to at least make him feel a little bit more comfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh! You speak English?" he smiled brightly. Smiling back at him, I was glad that I was able to make him smile because I hate it when people feel uncomfortable in any situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I do. I actually have a minor in English so I studied abroad for a while," I explained as I slightly blushed at the fact that I was talking about myself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sweet!" he smiled. "I actually have to go somewhere, but it was nice meeting you Yoo Ri. Lee Hwa Eun be good," Cha Cha said as he bid his goodbyes and headed the way that we came from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's nice,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup. Come on we're almost there!" Hwa Eun didn't seem to even pay him too much attention which wasn't new with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hwa Eun continued to drag me to who knows where. I really wanted to bolt out of the building but I knew I would probably get lost if I did. So I held my tongue and before I knew we were standing in front of white double doors. She glanced over at me and smiled before letting me go and opened the doors to reveal a very large room with mirrors on both sides and countertops with chairs placed neatly underneath it  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were racks of clothes towards the end of the large room and shoes placed neatly underneath them. Hwa Eun pulled me inside as her face lit up with excitement. Looking closer, make-up was organized into containers. She sat me down at one of the various stations and looked at me from the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Want me to do your make-up and hair?” she gleamed with excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is this why you dragged me all the way here?” I asked kind of amused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You could say that,” she said with a sudden evil smirk, which caused my heart to drop because she was most definitely up to something and I knew I wasn’t going to like it. But before I could even say anymore she went towards the counter and grabbed various brushes and make-up before placing them down on the countertop in front of me. She turned to look at me and examined my head and face before turning back around to find more things. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I thought of getting up but that was next to impossible because she was blocking my escape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t even think about it,” she said as she grabbed an eyeliner pencil from another container.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, I sat still hoping that maybe she wouldn’t do anything but I knew better because she was plugging the hair straightener and hair blower in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There! All down!” she announced as she whirled me around in the chair to face the mirror. I couldn’t believe what she had done to me. She had highlighted my hair and curled it. My make-up looked amazing, better than anything I could have done by myself. It was simple, but it brought out my eyes which I was really loving at the moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was trying to go with an American style make-up but I realized that it wouldn’t work with you, so I stuck with the simple Korean make-up style,” she smiled as she pulled on one of my curls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I like it,” I said as I admired myself in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good, because this would cost a fortune back in the salon I worked for. Now…” she looked at me as she tapped her chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re clothes…” she pointed as she tapped her foot this time before snapping her fingers and rushed over to the racks of clothes. She pushed shirts and pants aside as she searched through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Man I forgot it’s only guys here,” she said rather disappointed as she came back to stand in front of me. “Oh well, that’ll have to do,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you even talking about,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That evil smirk returned to her face as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dressing room. We were now back in the hallway and from the looks of it, it was getting pretty late because now it was darker in the building than it was when we first came in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hwa Eun pulled me in the opposite direction from where we came from. Various doors lined the hallway as we walked further down. Some of them read practice room and there were small windows looking inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We then made it to one of the last doors on the right of the hallway and she knocked twice. There was a faint male voice coming from the other side and she grabbed the doorknob to twist it open. As she pushed the door open, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking inside, it was evident that it was a recording studio and two guys were sitting on the couch as if they were discussing something rather important.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to introduce my best friend since you might be seeing her around a lot because I don’t like traveling alone,” Hwa Eun said or more announced as we stopped halfway to the couch. Taking a glance at the guys I realized it was none other than Jay Park in the flesh and with Sunghwa… I mean Gray.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright?” Jay asked confused. His tone of voice made it obvious that he didn't necessarily care as he glanced over at me making me jump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoo Ri,” I quickly bowed as I nudged Hwa Eun because all of this was unnecessary unless she had another motive in mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nice to meet you,” Jay slightly bowed as Gray simply sat there observing us. It was really nerve-wracking because here I was standing in front of my high school crush for the first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Likewise,” I simply said as I nudged Hwa Eun harder in the ribs, but she only smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why are you here anyway?” Jay asked raising an eyebrow as he set the paper he was holding down. Now it seemed he was starting to have a gleam of interest even if it was slight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-I… I wanted to show her around. I’m sorry if I didn’t ask beforehand. I was just so excited about seeing her again,” she said rather flustered and her cheeks were turning red. I would be lying if I said she wasn’t being obvious. She really did have a crush on Jay Park and honestly, I didn’t blame her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jay chuckled as he crossed his arms across his chest. Jay was a lot sexier in person. From how his muscles rippled underneath his tattoos to how his hair was styled, to even what he was wearing. Jay was just plain sexy and fashionable. Glancing over to Gray, he hadn’t changed one bit. He was still the same Lee Sunghwa that I knew from high school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind really,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You weren’t busy or anything right?” Hwa Eun’s eyes grew big as she looked between Jay and Gray.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We were just going over the details for his album. You know sales and all that. I doubt either of you would know anything about that. No offense,” Jay said as he sat up and looked at the papers that sat neatly on the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ri here is actually an expert in sales. She did major in Business Administration and is working for a large Business firm in Gangnam-gu,” Hwa Eun smiled at me as she nudged my arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wide-eyed, I looked at her shocked because I wasn’t planning on telling them anything! It was already too late though, the cat was out of the bag and there was no going back. I really wanted to leave even though my heart told me to stay, because I wanted to see Gray even more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is that right?” Jay turned to me causing me to yelp. The both of them chuckled at my response as I blushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-Yes,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please sit,” Jay motioned for the both of us to sit across from them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong>Gray’s POV</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“That was interesting,” I said leaning back in my seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why do you say that?” Jay asked as he leaned forward-looking at the papers that Yoo Ri helped him arrange.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because who would have thought that a business expert would walk through the doors,” I chuckled a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re right about that,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason, Yoo Ri sounded familiar and even her face seemed like I have seen her before but I just couldn’t place my finger on it. It was as if I should remember her but I don’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe we should hire her on so you know, we can expand the company a bit,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re the boss,” I simply said as I clasped my hands behind my head and looked up towards the ceiling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yoo Ri… Yoo Ri. Where have I heard that name before?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is something wrong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. Just thinking,” I said as I thought harder and racked my brain on who she could be. Why is it that she seems so familiar? Why can’t I remember her if she’s familiar?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The both of us left the company and headed home. As I drove home, I kept thinking back to when Yoo Ri walked in with Lee Hwa Eun. She was so beautiful and if I really did know her how could I forget a beautiful face like her?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as I reached a stoplight my phone started ringing and looking at the caller ID it was one of my close friends from high school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello,” I said as I answered the phone call by pushing the answer button on the steering wheel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hyung! Want to hang out this weekend?” Kim Si Yeon asked as soon he heard my voice. He was the only person I kept up with after high school especially since I moved back to the States upon our graduation. Si Yeon was truly a friend I could count on. He was the first person I contacted when I arrived back in Korea a few months prior. Ever since he practically doesn't leave me alone, but I don't really mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure why not,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sweet! Alright, I’ll see you then,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Si Yeon,” I said before he hung up on me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you know anyone by the name Yoo Ri?” I asked. I don’t know why I was asking him but I had this feeling that maybe just maybe he would know. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoo Ri? I think if it’s the same person then she went to our high school. She was like number 3 or something like that. She was top 5 that’s all I know. Why?” he asked curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just asking,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You wouldn’t be asking for no reason,” I heard him chuckle. He was right about that but I didn’t want to say too much just yet. I wanted to figure things out on my own first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well…"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you see her? I heard she’s like the complete package now. Not that she’s wasn’t cute before but you get the point,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing at how he was going on and on, I knew that he was blushing. So if Yoo Ri really did go to our school why did I never notice her before? Then again my mind was elsewhere in high school. Mostly on sports and well girls of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The light finally turned green and I took off as I finished my conversion with Si Yeon. Not long after, I finally reached my place and parked my car in the parking garage before getting out. Making my way towards the elevator, I noticed a familiar figure stepping out of their car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No way,” I said more to myself as I glanced over as they also walked towards the elevator.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowing down, I realized that my suspicion was current. It was none other than Yoo Ri herself, but what was she doing here? Was she following me? That seemed highly unlikely but there was still a slight possibility.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoo Ri?” I called out as I quickened my pace to catch up. Turning around, she looked at me confused and maybe even taken back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a step back as I approached her. Her expression was unreadable but even so, I still approached her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey. What are you doing here? Following me?” I laughed as she stood there stunned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-No. I-I live here,” she said pointing up. I don’t know why, but she was being really adorable. I wouldn’t have thought that someone that I just met, would live in the same place as me. The world is definitely small.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What floor?” I asked as I approached the elevator and looked behind me. She seemed nervous for some reason but I didn’t really pay attention as I pressed the button to go up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“5th,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you know. I live on the 6th floor,” I chuckled as the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. Luckily it was empty so I slipped inside and pressed my floor number along with hers. Placing my hand across the doors, preventing them to close I looked towards her as she stood outside of the elevator looking down at her feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you coming?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up, she fixed some stray strains of her hair and took small steps towards the elevator before getting in and stood in the opposite corner. I really wasn’t sure why she was being that way, but I shrugged it off because it honestly wasn’t much of my business. Though, I did wonder if she really did go to the same high school as me. I was there for my last year, but even so I met amazing people and I wondered why I didn't get the opportunity to meet her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you go to the Arts Academy in Gangnam?” I asked as the elevator ascended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snapped her head towards me as if shocked that I even knew that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-Yeah how did you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No wonder you look familiar,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a slight air of awkwardness that was between us and I couldn't really figure out why. Did I say something wrong? Her facial expression looked rather surprised and confused. Just when I was going to ask her something else, the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. I looked above the door to see that we were on the 5th floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, we’re on your floor. I’ll see you around then,” I waved goodbye as she quickly shuffled out of the elevator and the doors closed right behind her and ascended to my floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the doors opened, I made my way towards my apartment. Walking down the hallway, I had enough time to ponder on the idea of her actually attending the same high school as me. Sure it was an art academy but it was still a high school in some terms, I suppose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If she really went to the same high school and we were in the same graduating class why didn’t I know or remember her? If what Si Yeon said was true and that she was in the top 5 then I would have more than likely remembered her because there were plenty of times that the school would give the top 5 lunch of their choosing every Friday as a reward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching my apartment door, I lifted the cover for the keypad and punched in my passcode as it rang and unlocked the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Three Days Later...</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hyung so I did a little research about Yoo Ri and turns out I was right. She was in the top 5 but get this…” Si Yeon pulled out a large blue book from his bag and flipped it open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look,” he turned the book around and that was when I realized it was our yearbook. He pointed to a picture of a girl with long straight hair and a big smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s Yoo Ri our senior year. She was gorgeous! The thing is… she was the school’s loner,” he said as he seemed rather disappointed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“School Loner?” I asked stupidly as I stared at the picture. How could someone like her go unnoticed by me? Not only was she in the top 5 but she was still gorgeous during high school. Something that would have definitely caught my eye back then. Of course, I've grown up since then but still. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. She was barely seen with any friends. I think she had a few friends but only one close one. I don’t remember her name. Lee Hwa something, but anyways, Ri was always seen in the library studying, but never with a guy,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lee Hwa Eun," I said as if it was supposed to be common knowledge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah! Her! How do you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She works at our company now,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard she went to New York! She’s back? How is she? Is she the same?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I wasn’t sure how to answer that because honestly I never knew Yoo Ri or any of her friends. It was as if they avoided me on purpose. I practically knew everyone in our class but obviously, I didn’t know them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you know them in high school?” I asked Si Yeon suddenly as I sat there wondering what in the world. It was bothering me that I didn’t know her. Maybe she knew me instead. I was the most popular guy in school, though I didn’t really like that title back then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah of course. Well not exactly know her but I knew of her. Lee Hwa Eun was friends with one of my friends' girlfriend,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you didn't see them around school either?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope. By the way, what does Yoo Ri now do?" Si Yeon asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All I know is that she works for a large business firm in Gangnam," I shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woah, she really is the complete package!" Si Yeon remarked. From the sounds of it, it seems like he is more interested in her than I realized but I didn't feel like questioning him about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I simply nodded my head because she would be a great addition to the company and I knew Jay would agree. After that day, it really helped him out and I wanted him to succeed with his company. I did sign with him for a reason and it was to better the company. It was promising and with her in, the company would expand. It was a win-win situation.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ri’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Can you take care of this? Thanks,” my boss asked as he set down a stack of folders on my desk. More work for me. Just great.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure,” I sighed as I opened one of the folders and saw the paperwork. It was going to take really long time to do, I just hoped he wasn’t expecting me to be done with this anytime soon. By the looks of it, I might have to take work home with me for a few nights.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I leaned back in my chair and stretched my body out. Sitting behind a desk for most of the day was tiring. Although I was the Head Financial Officer, everyone just piled work on top of work for me. It was ridiculous, I should be the one giving people work not the other way around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure I liked my job on a good day, but days like this made me want to get up and leave. But I really needed this job, if I could I would apply to other places but there was so much competition out there that the thought of losing this job was unbearable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Chief,” Noah knocked on my open door as he poked his head through. I looked up and smiled. He was one of the new interns that the firm hired and he was very sweet and learned things fairly quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey! Can I help you with something?” I asked as I tried to scoot the files aside. He smiled as he straightened up and walked into my office to sit down in front of my desk. My office was average size, not too big but not too small. It was the perfect size and I loved it. I tried decorating to my style which was more of a simplistic and modern look. Since I do spend so many hours cooped up in here, I did want it to feel like my space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I actually have a question about this,” he said handing me a piece of paper as he pointed to a statement about how most stocks work and how people can invest in them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, how can I explain this to you,” I said as I tapped my desk with the tips of my fingers wondering how I could explain something so complicated in the simplest way so he could understand it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After attempting my best to explain the stocks and how they change from day to day and how people profit or lose in stocks, Noah left my office content. During my explanation, I had pulled out some paper and scribbled words, and even drew a diagram for him so he could understand. That's how I learned anyways, visually with lots of diagrams and drawings rather than just words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks! I knew I could count on you!” He smiled as he waved goodbye and left the office. Smiling, I shook my head because he was always so bright and optimistic about everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, I checked my watch and realized it was already about lunchtime. As I logged out of my computer and was grabbing my purse, my phone started to ring. Picking it up, it was Hwa Eun. She really had the perfect timing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello,” I said as I wedged my phone between my cheek and shoulder as I placed a file and my iPad Pro inside my purse before leaving my office and closing the door behind myself. I made sure it was locked before I made my way towards the elevator.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing for lunch?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know? I was going to a nearby cafe,” I said as I grabbed my phone and changed ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Want to have lunch?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is not what I thought lunch would be like,” I hissed towards Hwa Eun as we sat across Jay and Sunghwa. It was awkward, to say the least. I should have known Hwa Eun was going to drag me into this, but I guess I put too much faith into her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m glad you could join us Yoo Ri,” Jay said politely. “Hwa Eun practically begged us if you could join us,” he added as glanced over to said person and she simply gave him a big smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry if I’m intruding,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not. Actually, it’s a good thing you are here,” Sunghwa smiled towards me causing me to grow suspicious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why is that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He glanced over to Jay and they seemed to have some kind of telepathic moment or something because Jay turned towards me and smiled brightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How would you like to work for us. You don’t have to give a response. I’m well aware that you work for a really large Business Firm so take your time. If anything you could work with us on the side whenever you have time or when we have concerns,” he said as looked down at the menu as if making a final decision on what he was going to order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-I… I’m flattered with your offer b-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Think about it. Why don’t we order?” Jay quickly changed the subject as he waved down a waiter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After lunch, Hwa Eun decided to walk me back to the company as Jay and Sunghwa had other business to attend to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So?” Hwa Eun smiled as she held onto my arm as we walked the semi-busy sidewalk. It was sunny outside with a slight breeze that felt good and refreshing from the stuffy office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you?" Hwa Eun looked at me with those famous puppy eyes and I had to quickly look away because I knew if I stared then I would be sucked into her plans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know,” I sighed. Honestly, I was confused. I wasn’t sure why they of all people would ask me to work for them. I mean, I felt flattered that they asked me to work for them, but how can I leave my current job?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatever you choose, I will support you. I just really want to see you at the company. I don’t really have any friends besides you,” Hwa Eun said as she batted her eyelashes at me. I knew what that meant, I wasn’t about to give in so easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sighed as we continued to walk back to my company building. It wasn’t the tallest but it wasn’t the smallest. It was the perfect size and honestly, I loved working there. I’ve met amazing people in the course of 3 years that I’ve been there and I wouldn’t want it any differently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you think I should do?” I asked as I turned to face Hwa Eun, stopping in my tracks as I pulled on her arm. It almost seemed to have caught her off guard, but she quickly shook it off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> “I mean… you already know what I’m going to say, but this is up to you. You have to decide what's best for you,” Hwa Eun smiled. She was right, I had to make my own decision on this even if it meant putting everything on the line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have plenty of time to think it over. Let's go, I don’t want you to be late,” Hwa Eun pulled on my arm to lead the way to the entrance of the building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Two and Half Weeks Later...</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ever since Jay, made the proposal of me working at his company, I’ve been contemplating it every day. Questioning what would be the best fit for me. I didn’t want to leave this stable job but I also didn’t want to miss the opportunity of working with Jay Park. it was going to be a really hard decision and I wasn’t even sure what I wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair as I scooted away from my desk to gather my things to leave. Lately, I’ve been working overtime, trying to get everything done. Although it a few weeks before the deadline for most of these papers, I’ve already finished them because I haven’t really left my office or I would work on them whenever I got home. I guess that I was my way of trying to get my mind off of thinking about my pending decision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was pretty sure that Jay was patiently waiting for a response from me. I just hoped he was understanding why I was taking so long to give him a response. If anything, he really needed someone and couldn’t afford to wait, but maybe he really is considering me. I don’t know, I just didn’t want to get my hopes up to only get them crushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gathering a few folders and some papers, I placed them inside my bag and made sure I had my laptop, cell phone, and keys before making my way out of my office. I turned off the lights as I closed the door and promptly locked it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The way to the elevator was dim as everyone else had left. Reaching the elevator, I pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive. As I stood there, my phone started ringing and I really thought it was Hwa Eun so I didn’t bother looking at the caller ID.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you busy?” A rather deep voice came from the other end confusing me. I pulled my phone from my ear and saw that it was...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sunghwa,” I muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing… but no I’m not busy. Why?” I asked cautiously. I wasn’t sure what to think or do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I was wondering if we could talk. Where are you? I could pick you up if you want?” he said smoothly. My heart started beating faster at the fact of riding in the same car as him and even potentially talking to him. If I was still in high school, I would have already answered, but I don’t know what I was waiting for. This was obviously my chance and I wasn’t about to pass it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure. I’m actually at my company right now, but I was leaving,” I said</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great, I’ll be outside in 5. See you then,” he said as he hung up and I was left dumbfounded, confused and maybe excited?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sunghwa had actually reached out to me, without me even trying. I wasn’t sure if I should be happy or what. The elevator finally arrived and I got in with a smile plastered on my face as I pressed the 1st-floor button. The doors closed and it descended rather quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before I knew it, I was already on the first floor. Quickly, I got out of the elevator and walked towards the front of the building. I was really hoping that Sunghwa wasn’t already there, but as I exited the building, I saw a car waiting outside. So I assumed it was Sunghwa because there couldn’t possibly be anyone else in the building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just in case, I dialed his number and called him. Not even two rings later he answered the phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you outside?” I asked before even letting him say anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, I am. I’m in the black Audi,” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright. I’ll be right there,” I said as I hung up and swiftly made my way over to the Audi. I don’t know if I was possessed or what got to me, I was feeling really bold. Which totally wasn’t even me, but what did it matter? It’s not like he would notice because he never paid much attention to me back in high school anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once I got to the car, I knocked on the window before opening the door and got inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey,” he said tenderly as greeted me. Blushing, I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness beneath my sudden boldness and I felt like I was going to screw something up. I just had that feeling as I felt butterflies in my stomach and I gulped as I put my seat belt on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“H-Hi,” I stuttered. Mentally slapping myself because how could I be so foolish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled a little as he put the car in drive and took off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I honestly didn’t expect you to agree to this,” he smiled as he turned onto the street that was lit by the street lights. I checked my phone and it was about 7:43 PM. I was slightly taken back because I hadn’t even realized that the time had slipped through my fingers like that. I usually got off at 5 but today was such a hectic day that I just had no choice but to stay back to get everything ready for next week.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Maybe I should consider… no no no. I can’t. I need this stable job and they need me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ri?” I heard Sunghwa break my chain of thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” I snapped out of it and looked over at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you hear me?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow as he glanced over to me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-No. I’m sorry,” I said as I felt embarrassed. I played with the hem of my dress skirt as I looked down. Maybe I really wasn’t brave like I had thought I was. Even though it been more than ten years, I still got nervous around him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled as he shifted in his seat as he continues to drive down the street.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well no use in repeating myself, but I heard from one of my friends that there’s going to be a High School reunion for our class,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really? I'm surprised Hwa Eun hasn’t said anything about it,” I said. I didn’t even think that they were going to have a reunion, either way, I really wasn’t planning on attending.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you’d like to be my date for the reunion. I know it’s a little sudden, but I really don’t want to go alone and since we did go to the same high school I thought that maybe we could go together,” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Words could not describe how utterly shocked and taken back I was. This really was sudden and unexpected and I felt like I went to Heaven and back. If we were still in high school and he would have said something to me like that back then, my heart would have exploded. Not that now is any different, but it has been ten years and I pretty much gave up on him.   </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure,” I nodded my head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>WHAT AM I SAYING!?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really!?” He snapped his head towards me to stare at me for a really long second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eyes on the road,” I giggled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Right,” he blushed as he turned his attention back onto the road. “But do you really mean it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Yes,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling happily, we continued down an empty road, unsure where we were even going. At the very moment, I couldn’t even fit in my own skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So when is the reunion?” I asked as I glanced over at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow Night,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I didn’t know what to say or do. I don’t know why I thought the reunion would be a week from now or something, but tomorrow night?! That would mean I would have to get a new dress and get my hair washed and get it done! There was so much to do!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“T-Tomorrow?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” he nodded</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing heavily, I ran my fingers through my hair only to find that it was oily and disgusting! I was so ashamed of myself. How was I going to pull myself together for tomorrow!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to worry about anything. I actually picked out a dress and I hired someone to do your hair and make-up. Hopefully, you don’t mind,” Sunghwa glanced over to me before looking forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-What?” I didn’t know if I should have been grateful or surprised or what. Everything was happening so fast that my brain couldn’t process it all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you think?” Sunghwa asked as I came out of the dressing room with the dress that he picked out. It was a beautiful dark red, with a glitter top and semi-poufy skirt. To simply put it, I loved it and it was just about my style.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love it,” I asked as I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I kind of guessed your size, so if it’s too small or too big we can find another size or alter it,” he said as he came over to look at me or maybe the dress. I wasn’t so sure which it could be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just right,” I said as I smoothed the dress out and adjusted the top a little. He raised an eyebrow before turning around to look at the store employees.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you make sure that’s her size?” he asked before going back to sit on the chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before I could say anything more, the two employees guided me back inside the dressing room to measure me.</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <b>Gray’s POV</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was glad that Ri loved the dress, I just wanted to make sure that it fit her perfectly. All I had to do now was get her a pair of heels and then tomorrow, she would get her hair and make-up done. Words couldn’t describe just how excited I was for tomorrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before, I wouldn’t have really cared much for the reunion, but since I’ve met Ri and found out she went to the same high school as me, I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know why I didn’t even know about her existence. I practically knew everyone in our graduating class, but how did I not know about her and her friend?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was thinking so hard about it, that I didn’t realize that Ri had come back out of the fitting room. She wasn’t wearing the dress anymore but her regular clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing up, she came over with a bright smile on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you,” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s nothing, but we need to find some shoes for that dress. Why don’t you go and look for a pair?” I asked as I pointed to the large shoe department that was right across from where we were standing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” I smiled. I wanted to reach down and grab her hand, but I had to hold back. We weren’t even dating and I already wanted to do so much for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I wonder what it would have been like in high school?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded her head, before making her way over to look at various shoes.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sir,” one of the employees said. “Would you like to wrap this up?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, please. Could you also help her find a pair of heels that would go great with the dress?” I asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes sir,” she bowed before handing the dress over to another employee before going over to Ri to help her out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing in content, I waited for her to choose out a pair before we left. I wonder if everyone is going to remember me. Over the past ten years, I’ve changed so much and maybe so have they. I really wanted to catch up with some of my old friends and see how everyone has been doing. Above all, I wanted to ask them if they even knew about Yoo Ri and Lee Hwa Eun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I still couldn’t wrap my mind around the fact that I didn’t know about Yoo Ri or even Lee Hwa Eun for that matter. When Lee Hwa Eun first joined the company she was delighted to see me but I was so confused and taken back to how she even knew me. Even when she explained that we had gone to the same high school, I was still left confused and maybe a little curious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sunghwa, ready?” I heard Ri asked as she smiled in content as she held up the bag that contained the pair of shoes that she had chosen out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” I nodded my head as grabbed the dress and we walked out of the store.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The night was getting colder and there was a slight breeze that made it feel even colder than it already was. All I was wearing what a light sweatshirt and yet I felt so cold as the breeze picked up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This feels so nice,” Ri smiled in content as the breeze gently hit her face and her hair flowed with it. I would be lying if I said wasn’t looking at her; more like I was staring at her. It seemed like she was glowing but I realized that it was just the street light illuminating in the right way. Gulping, I snapped out of the trace that I was on, and made our way towards my car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not uttering a single word, I unlocked my car and opened the passenger door for her to get in. She gave me a slight smile before getting inside the car. Once I knew she was situated in the passenger seat, I closed the door and opened the back door to hang the dress on the hook. Closing the back door, I made my way around my car to the driver's side and opened the door to get inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s really cold huh?” I said as I closed the door and turned on the car. The engine came to life and I quickly turned on the heater. I knew it was going to be a while so I decided to just start driving back to the apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I guess, but I really love the cold so I don’t mind,” Ri said as she lowered the temperature on her side. I didn’t know if I should look at her in horror or what. Instead, I shrugged it off as I switched lanes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks for everything,” Ri said as we got into the elevator and she pressed the button for her floor and I pressed the one for mine. I still found it fascinating that Ri lived in the same apartment complex as me. Maybe it was fate? Who knows, but I was really glad because it kind of gave me an excuse to get closer to her. I could also see her more often than not, so that was a plus. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The elevator stopped on Ri’s floor first as it dinged and the doors opened right after.     </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” she bowed slightly as her cheeks were tinted a light pink color as she rushed out the elevator. I stared at her as she quickly disappeared around the corner and the elevator doors closed before ascending to my floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I reached my floor and the doors opened, I had a wide grin on my face because I was going to the Reunion party with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I still can’t believe that I never knew of her existence until now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>The Next Day</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I buttoned on my shirt, I looked down at my phone to see if Ri had texted me but I had no notifications. Sighing slightly with disappointment, I finished buttoning up my shirt before buttoning the cuffs and straightening out my collar. Picking out a tie, I bring it around my neck and begin to loosely tie it. Getting the knot the way I wanted it to be, I picked up my phone and quickly texted Ri to see if she was anywhere close to being ready. I knew that women usually take a long time to get ready, but I just wanted to be sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>From: Sunghwa</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>To:  Ri</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hey, are you getting ready?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I really wasn’t sure what to say, but I sent the text anyway because that was all that I could think of. My heart was racing for some reason, but I shook it off as I went over to where I had my belts in my closet to see what went better with my suit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I picked out a belt, my phone chimed with a notification as it vibrated against the wood surface of my nightstand. Rushing out of my closet, I B-Lined to my phone and picked it out. Unlocking it, Ri had texted me back and a smile formed on my lips as I read her message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>From: Ri</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>To: Sunghwa</em>   </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Almost ready. The lady doing my hair is almost finished and the other one doing my make-up is about done too. I just have to put on the dress. Are you ready?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although it was a simple text, my heart was racing and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I don’t know what was wrong with me. I have never felt this way before, but for some reason just thinking about her set me off in ways that I couldn’t describe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Could I really like her that much already? Without even knowing her completely?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Snapping out of it, I clear my throat although it wasn’t even necessary. I stare down at my phone’s screen, wondering what I should even say. My mind had gone blank when I needed it the most. Sighing, I dropped my arms to my sides as I walked over to the mirror in my closet to adjust my tie and make sure I looked alright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I didn’t even bother sending a reply because knowing me, I would send something stupid that would embarrass myself and I absolutely didn’t want that at all. Walking over to the coat hanger, I grab my suit-jacket off of it and put my arms through and button it up. I smooth out any wrinkles on the suit before shoving my phone into the inner pocket of it, before grabbing my wallet off the glass countertop and head out of my closet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking out of my room, my heart begins to pound harder and faster, probably anticipating the events that were going to take place later tonight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not sure what to do, I stood awkwardly in the hallway. I wasn’t sure if I should just head down to her apartment and see if she was ready or wait for her to text me. After a few seconds of inner turmoil, I decided to go downstairs and just wait for her there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I walked out of my apartment and out towards the hallway before making my way to the elevator. Pressing the down button, the elevator dinged immediately as the doors slide open and I slipped inside to press Ri’s floor number. The doors closed after a few seconds before descending down to her floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the elevator dinged, the doors slid opened and I walked out into a similar-looking hallway before walking down to her apartment door. I wasn’t sure if I should have texted her beforehand, but I was already there so there was no point in doing that. I pressed the doorbell and I heard the bell resonate from inside her apartment. Hearing some shuffling and a few female voices, I knew that the ladies were probably still not done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Coming!” I heard Ri familiar voice through the door as I heard a ring before a click and the door opened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, Sunghwa. You’re early,” she said as she held the door open with one hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, I just wanted to wait for you here you know?” I tried smiling but my heart was racing and pounding so hard on my chest that I was afraid that she would hear it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, that’s fine. Come in,” she opened the door wider to allow me inside and when I saw the dress on her, my breathe was caught in my throat as I stared shamelessly at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” she asks with concern written on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-Yeah. S-Sorry," I step inside and close the door behind me before taking off my shoes and slowly walking inside her apartment. It was nothing like I was expecting. Though, I wasn’t sure what I was expecting in the first place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her apartment wasn’t what I thought it would look like at all. I thought maybe it would be more girly, but it wasn’t. It had simply decor on the walls, nothing flashy at all. Even her furniture was simple yet modern.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking further into her apartment, I could see that her layout was almost identical to mine with a few minor differences but who am I to point out the differences? Like it even mattered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can sit down here and wait for me. I shouldn’t be too long,” she slightly smiled as she pointed towards her light gray couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I simply nodded as I went to take a seat as she disappeared down the hallway. I rubbed my thighs because I was purely nervous and wasn’t sure how to react or anything. Deciding that looking around was my best option, I looked around her apartment and noticed that it was actually nicely decorated. As well that there were various pictures of herself and who I assumed to be her family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing up, I went to look at one of them because it had piqued my interest. Gently picking it up, I looked at the picture of her in her graduation gown as she held up a degree in one hand as she had her other hand wrapped around a rather tall guy. Looking closer, I noticed they had similar features so it was safe to say that they were siblings. For a split second, I had held my breath, hoping that it was just her brother and not some other guy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Setting the picture back down, I went to look at the rest of the pictures she had hanging on the wall or had nicely set on the table. As I looked at just about every last one of them, I couldn’t help but smile at most of them because Ri was simply gorgeous. I still couldn’t believe that I didn’t know about her during high school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even now I wonder how things could have been if I would have met her during high school. Would we be close friends? Or even more than that? I honestly didn’t like any of the girls that had claimed to like me in high school because they were all too shallow and only thought of the present and not the future. High school surely wasn’t everything and I hated the fact that that was everything they thought about. They didn’t know what colleges they wanted to go to, so they didn’t have any specific major that they wanted to study or any of that sort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I really wondered if Ri was different back in high school. I would have to ask Hwa Eun since she knows Yoo Ri the best. I seriously was curious about Ri’s past. Was it because I had developed some feelings for her? Maybe I really just wanted to get to know her a little better and see what kind of person she really was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright I’m ready!” she chimed as she walked down the hallway. Turning around, I made eye contact with her before looking her up and down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Words could not describe just how beautiful she looked. From head to toe, she was perfect in every way and I could not look away. She somehow had me enchanted, but I wasn’t bothered by it in any way. Maybe I was enjoying looking a little too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Entering the ballroom, saying that everyone was looking was an understatement. More like we were the center of the attention, and everyone had to be looking at us and whispering about us. The music was playing loudly but I could still hear everyone talking about us as we passed by.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isn't that Lee Sunghwa?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who's that next to him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are they married?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I for one was enjoying the attention a little too much. I glanced over to Yoo Ri who was holding onto my arm with a death grip. She was not enjoying it one bit and it caused me to be a little bit more concerned than I should have been. But there wasn't much I could do. People were looking our way no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not only because I was pretty much the most popular guy in high school but also because of my status in the music industry. I was under on of the hottest up-coming labels with a rather famous CEO so... who was I to blame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although, I was more worried about Yoo Ri and what people were going to think about her when they found out who she really was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"RI!" Hwa Eun waved at Ri as she pulled Jay Park towards us.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"W-What are you doing here?" Ri asked Jay who smiled shyly. Even I was surprised that Jay would even show up to something like this. I was even more surprised that he agreed to attend with Hwa Eun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hwa Eun invited me so I thought why not," he shrugged as all eyes were on us.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know everyone is staring right," I whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what? Let them," rolling my eyes, I knew that Jay was used to this kind of attention but he had to think about the girls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ stopped the music. I looked over and saw it was an old friend of Jay's. DJ Wegun. I only knew because he introduced us before I signed under AOMG.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome to 1st high school reunion for the class of 2003! After 10 years many of you must be wondering how each other are doing right? Well let's get this party started!" DJ Wegun yelled into the mic as he pressed a button and music started playing again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone clapped and cheered as they went to either greet people or grab a drink. Many were still looking towards us whispering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isn't that Jay Park?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He didn't go to our high school did he?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be stupid, he was raised in the states!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was so much chatter that Ri just left. I couldn't blame her but I didn't want to lose her so early into the evening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ri wait up," I rushed after her as she pushed through the crowd.</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ri's POV</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't know what got into me, but I couldn't handle the immense staring and the chatter that was going around us. It was all overwhelming and maybe a little frustrating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I pushed my way through, I made it over to the food table. I don't know what lead me this way, but I ended up here so I thought that maybe some water would help calm my nerve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yoo Ri?" I heard a male voice say my name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning to face the newcomer, at first I didn't recognize who it was until they smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Han Soobin?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You remember," he paused as seemed content about it. "My, you've changed a lot since high school," he said as he raked his eyes up and down causing me to feel a little uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If what I remember about Soobin still rang true, I should keep my distance but it was pretty much already too late. He was known as the class flirt. He picked on insecure girls the most, trying to get their hopes up only to make them crash and burn. I know, because I was one of them. Of course, he never picked on Lee Hwa Eun because according to him and some other guys, she was beautiful while I was just an ugly nerd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I guess," I shrugged as I tried to back up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're like the ugly duckling. You've grown into a beautiful swan," he smirked as he took another step forward. "Not only are you intelligent but you're beautiful. I've grown up since high school. You can say I'm more mature than I used to. But you know why I picked on you the most?" he asked as he looked at me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-No why?" I dared ask. I was somewhat curious although I shouldn't be. He picked on me, cracked jokes about me with his friends and he tormented numerous other girls. But it felt like whenever he got tired of the other girls, he would only comeback to me and taunt me even more. I hated it and I always tried to avoid him no matter what. Yet he had a way to find me and get in my head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I actually came to like you later on. Maybe like Junior or senior year. I don't remember. But I never said anything because how would that make me look?" he said. For a moment, I wanted to believe him, but he must be lying like he always has.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe he hadn't changed at all. Sure it has been 10 years, but that doesn't mean that he of all people has changed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Liar," I whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't believe me?" he said as he came closer to me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't. You know why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because you've always been a manipulative liar. You never cared about anyone but yourself. You're even borderline a narcissist," That seemed to hit a nerve as he clenched his teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He only stared at me as he straightened up and had a smirk on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right. I never did like you. Sure who cared if you were the smartest girl in our class? But you were nothing compared to the popular girls. Even now, you may have changed and blossomed into a butterfly, but deep down you're still the nerdy girl that no one cared about,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His words stung. It stung more than it should have. I don't know why I let him get to me. I thought I was over this, but seeing him made me remember about my high school years were I was so insecure about everything. I only survived because of Hwa Eun. I don't know what I would have done without her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Enough," I heard Sunghwa's voice. It immediately brought me back to the reunion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lee Sunghwa. The most popular guy of the class of 2003," Soobin said as he looked at him. "Can I be of any assistance?" He sarcastically said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leave Yoo Ri alone," Sunghwa stared at Soobin. The two guys faced each other as if in a staring contest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why? Is she your pet now?" he scoffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. She's my date. So leave her alone," Sunghwa looked like he was ready to beat up Soobin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh... well this is unexpected," Soobin shoved his hands into his pant pockets and looked over to me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave me a hard stare before turning on his heels and leaving the area to go catch up with some of his old friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't have-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you let him get to you?" Sunghwa said as he turned to me. He seemed on edge and not knowing I winced because he was right. Why did I let Han Soobin get to me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know," I said with a small voice. Sighing, he came over to embrace me into a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're better than that. You have to defend yourself and not let people like him get to you. Whatever happened in high school is in the past," he whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breaking away, he looked at me and smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now let's go join Hwa Eun and Jay before they're surrounded again,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers together as he leads the way towards the other two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the night was actually fun. Jay and Gray had to perform because eventually everyone figured out who they were and they were pretty much forced into it and didn't want to get a bad rep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A lot of people were shocked that me and Hwa Eun even knew them and wanted to actually talk to us. I of course didn't give them the time of day because they didn't give it to me in high school. So why should I now? They had 10 whole years to apologize and now they decide to at the reunion and because of who we are associated with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't fair but that's life I guess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You want to dance?” Sunghwa comes up to me as the music slows down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure,” I shrug as I smiled as he grabs my hand and guides me towards the dance floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As we blended into the crowd, he looks at me with a gaze that I couldn’t describe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve been wondering…” he starts as he tightens his grip around me. “How come I never knew about you? I mean our class wasn’t all that big, so I should have known about you even if we didn’t talk or something,” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was right, he should have known about me. But he didn’t. That was because I purposely avoided him. Although, I was surprised he didn’t know I was ranked number five in the school. And usually the top five of each class our given rewards and lunch every week. I didn't attend all the lunches but that was beside the point. Everyone knew the top five of each class no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should have at least heard my name. I was number five in the class,” I said</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did hear about your name and would see it on the board whenever tests were posted, but I never put a face to the name,” he laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, it’s better that you’re just now putting two and two together,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why?” he asked puzzled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing I didn’t know how to tell him. I didn’t know how to explain to him why Soobin was picking on me earlier, why it was painful standing there. I didn’t know if I had the heart to. Was I ready to explain to him my painful past? Could I really tell him that was I was the school loner? He should have least known that. Apparently, everyone else still remembered, even after 10 years. But it came to no surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should at least know that although I was number five, I was the school loner,” I looked at him. I wanted to see his reaction, but I didn’t see anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I knew that much but I never thought it would be you. You don’t seem like a loner at all. You’re such a nice person,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well, I shut everyone out except Hwa Eun. Then again, no one else wanted to talk to me just because I wasn’t good enough I guess. I don’t know. But I never held it against anyone. I just accepted it got through high school,” I shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at me with saddened eyes, as though he was pitying me. I didn’t need his pity It is what it is and there was nothing anyone could do. The past is the past and I got over it. It was high school; high school is hell and we all managed to get through it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m just baffled about not being able to remember you at all during high school,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was the quiet one. I never made my presence known. Hence school loner. Some people even called me a ghost because one minute I wasn’t there and the next I was. I rarely went to any of the events. Only the ones that Hwa Eun forced me to go,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He seemed to understand more now and laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m glad I get to see you and get to spend some time with you now,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My heart started racing so fast that I thought that it was going to burst out of my chest. I wasn’t sure what I should say so I just stayed quiet because I was afraid I was going to say something stupid. Just when I thought I was about to gather my thoughts and control my emotions, Sunghwa did the unexpected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled me even more closer if that was physically possible, and he leaned in and softly placed his lips on mine. I was shell-shocked but at the same time, I was on cloud 9. His lips were extremely soft and he was so gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling away, he searched my eyes as he smiled. Blushing, I buried my face into his shoulder. I don’t know if I should be embarrassed or not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>A year later</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A lot happened in the past year after the reunion. My old classmates apologized and even wanted to reconnect. Surprisingly, I started to talk to some of the girls that were in my homeroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even more surprising, me and Sunghwa started dating shortly after the reunion. It took me a while to get used to it because at first, it felt weird, but of course, after a while, I got used to it. He didn’t let his rising fame get between us. He was so understanding and I really appreciated it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, I had to be the understanding and forgiving girlfriend because he would spend hours upon hours at the studio. I guess it was good we lived a floor apart but even then it would get a little annoying because he would either see me going down or in the garage, so I couldn’t always stay mad at him like I wanted to. Although, who could ever stay mad at him for no reason? I certainly couldn’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting out a soft sigh, I laid back into my pillow as I got comfortable under the sheets. I was exhausted from work and wanted to relax and unwind from the day. I knew that Sunghwa was going to work late so I didn’t bother texting or calling him. I decided to watch a drama on my iPad while I laid there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I didn’t realize that not even 20 minutes into the drama, I fell asleep. Not until I heard someone shaking me awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ri?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barely making out Sunghwa’s voice, I cracked my eyes open. He was a blur as my eyes tried adjusting to the dimly lit room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-What are doing here?” I asked him with such a raspy voice I was embarrassed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling, he lifted the blanket and slid into bed with me. He wrapped his arm carefully around me as my eyes were heavy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I got off and I thought about if you wanted to go eat but I found you sleeping,” he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eat?” I mumbled as I got comfortable and practically melted into his embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes eat. Are you not hungry?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What time is it?” I yawned as I thought it was about 2 or 3 in the morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s 9 PM,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that really work me up. I slept for 5 hours?! I must have been extremely exhausted for me to sleep that much. Then again, I thought he said was working late tonight. Did he lie to me so he could surprise me? He must be lying, like this can’t be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I pushed myself away from his embrace and reached for my phone. I needed to know if what he was telling me was true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I pushed the power button, waking up my phone, what he said was true. It really was 9 PM well more like 9:14 but still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you said you were getting off late?” I looked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I needed a break and Jay said that I should head home. But I still want to compose, so I just thought that you would want to eat and maybe see my studio?” he eyed me. I could see from his eyes that he was yelling at me to go. How could I say no? Plus this whole time that we’ve been dating, I haven’t been to his studio. Mostly because I’ve been busy at work and trying to manage being a financial officer for Jay’s company. I was rarely ever at the building though. I managed everything from home, so there was no need for me to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unless Hwa Eun insisted I go visit her. Even if I did go visit her, I wouldn’t go to Sunghwa’s studio. Sometimes, I knew he would be hurt because I wouldn’t visit him. But I didn’t want to interrupt him if he was busy or something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright,” I sighed as I tried to get out of bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” his face lit up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. Your face says it all,” I laughed as I pushed off the bed to stand up. I really didn’t realize that I was tired until now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged as he gave me this goofy smile. Blushing, I really couldn’t say no to him when he gave me that smile. My heart melted every time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sunghwa took me to eat fried chicken. I don’t know how he knew I wanted it but he knew and I was really happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you excited?” he asked as we walked hand-in-hand back to his car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I suppose,” I shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave me this look and I wanted to laugh so hard, but I held back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t want to go do you?” he almost sounded defeated and let down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I do,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure?” he asked as we stopped in front of his car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure,” I smiled as I let go of his hands and hugged him. He was a little taken back but nonetheless hugged me back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As we walked into the building, he kept glancing down at me. I don’t know if he was nervous or what. Everyone at the company already knew about us so I don’t know what the matter was. Was it because he was worried about my reaction to his studio? I wasn’t sure about how his studio was set up, but if it was anything like his apartment, I'm sure it had dark colors and had minimal decorations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s the matter?” I asked as he leads the way to the stairs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing I followed him downstairs to find another hallway that leads to a single door. As he opened the door, it was dimly lit inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I walked further inside his studio, I saw a sign that was illuminated that said ‘GrayGround’ that hung on the far wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Welcome to my studio,” he smiled widely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s really nice,” I said as I walked around and saw a couch in the center as his little desk area along with his equipment sitting against the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you were going to find it cheesy,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why would you say or even think that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know,” he shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was so cute when he was flustered. I don’t know what even got into him. Why was he so nervous about it? Was he hiding something? He was seriously acting out of character and it was making me nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking over to his chair, he sat down and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. Shrugging, I went and sat down. I watched him as he turned everything on and pressed the keys on the keyboard. Slowly he started playing a song. Not long after I realized he was playing Summer Night from his album. He knew that was my favorite song from the album. As much as I loved the other songs, Summer Night was my all-time favorite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although, I was wondering why he was singing that song all of a sudden. Just when I was getting into the song, the door opens and everyone from the company including Hwa Eun comes into the small studio holding balloons and other things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When I looked over to Sunghwa, he was on one knee holding open a box that contained a beautiful diamond ring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoo Ri, will you marry me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was in utter shock. Standing up, I didn’t know what to say or do. I looked over to Jay and Hoody and they looked at me like they were waiting for my response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course! Yes!” I exclaimed as I gathered my thoughts and regained my composure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a happy smile, Sunghwa stood up and hugged me tightly as everyone else squeezed into the studio and clapped and cheered for us.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long did you plan for this?” I asked as we broke away as he pulled the ring out of its box to put on my ring finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For a while. To be honest I was really nervous I think you could tell huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I could tell,” I laughed as I looked over to the rest of the artists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>A Few Years Later</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The year after Sunghwa proposed to me, we finally got married. It took so long because I wanted everything perfect and I wanted to get married during the summer so we waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Over the course of 3 years, more artists joined AOMG and Jay eventually created another label with ChaCha called H1GHR Music, adding more talented artists and producers to their roster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jay needed me more than ever, and I eventually left the firm where I was to join AOMG/H1GHR Music permanently much to Sunghwa’s liking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even though I was a little sad I left the firm that I felt the most comfortable at, it was time for a change. Of course, I visited my former co-workers often or they came to visit me. We keep in close contact as there wasn’t any hard-feelings between us.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hwa Eun seemed to grow closer to Jay over some time but they were on and off. Jay was always busy and it seemed to take a toll on her, but she loved him regardless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You need to stand your ground woman. Either you support him and love him or just give up and move on,” I said as we sat at our usual table at our favorite cafe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know I know, but you know Jay just gets me every time with that smile. Like I can’t!” she sighed as she looked at her cup of iced coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well just make it clear to him. Maybe he’s just as confused as you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don’t know how many times I had that conversion with her. Eventually, Sunghwa told me what was going on with Jay and it was evident that those two were meant for each other, they just didn’t know how to tell each other. That’s when me and Sunghwa played matchmaker or more like cupid and steered both of them in the right direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know, I’m glad I meet you because of Hwa Eun and I’m super glad I took you to the Reunion. Who knows how things would have been if none of that would have happened.” Sunghwa said as he grabbed my hands and looked at me with loving eyes. We were in his studio as he composed some songs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know. I would have never been able to marry a wonderful man or even actually connect to the guy of my dreams,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing he kissed my forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You never did tell me about your high school years,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I never will,” I laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes you will,” he said as he tried to pull me closer to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I squeezed out of his grip as I got up and ran to the opposite side of the studio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Catch me if you can!” I taunted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That only ignited flames in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bet,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After horse playing for a little, I finally broke the news I’ve been holding onto so dearly for a while now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know Sunghwa…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” he breathed as he sat down</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have a bun in the oven,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at me so confused, I wanted to laugh so hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m eating for two dummy,” I laughed as I held out an ultra-sound picture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened in shock before grabbing the picture to look at. He stood up and hugged me so tight I thought I wasn’t going to be able to breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After all these years, I was thankful for that Reunion because without it I wouldn’t have been able to connect to Sunghwa. I wouldn’t have married him and I would more than likely be living with regret towards my high school years that I wasn’t able to talk to the one guy that made my heartbeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I guess dreams do come true, no matter how cliche that sounds.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally  posted on AsianFanFics as Kissme1626</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>